Triple Scarlet
by VanillaMint Dayo
Summary: Yang Seijuurou inginkan adalah kembalinya kehangatan keluarga. Yang si kembar inginkan adalah pelukan sang Mama. Gak bisa bikin summary chap 2/2 AKAKURO IS ALWAYS.warn: BL mpreg malexmale family. OC!akashi's twins abal,ooc. DLDR fluff(?), hurt/comfort(?)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku hidup. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus terlahir di dunia tak berwarna ini. Tidak. dulu, hidupku tidak seperti ini. Di mana-mana warna. biru,kuning,hijau,pink,coklat,ungu,dan merah. Begitu indah sampai rasanya aku selalu ingin tenggelam dalam warna itu. Entah dari mana aku ingat warna-warna itu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku terjebak di dalam dunia ini. Dunia yang begitu asing dan entah kenapa begitu aku benci. Sungguh aku merindukan duniaku yang dulu, dunia yang aku sukai. Dunia yang entah di mana keberadaannya sekarang. Dunia di mana semuannya terasa begitu membahagiakan. Merah, biru muda, merah lagi. Dari semua warna yang aku ingat entah kenapa aku sangat merindukan warna merah. Dan bila aku ingat warna merah itu, pilu di tempat itu begitu menyesakkan. Begitu memaksa untuk merobek tubuh. Begitu pekat sampai rasanya menyekat di tenggorokan. Bahkan begitu sulit untuk aku lupakan. Begitu mencekik dada,begitu menyiksa. Aku takut. Aku gemetar. Aku bingung. Kenapa warna merah itu melekat di pelupukku ? kenapa ia tidak pernah hilang. Kenapa? Aku benci, aku benci warna merah. Sungguh aku membencinya.

 **~0o0~**

 **TRIPLE SCARLET**

 **1/2**

 **Kuroko No Basket Doesn't Mine**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi is owner**

 **AKA** shi Seijuurou x **KURO** ko Tetsuya with OC!Akashi twins

 **Warning : BL, Male x Male , Yaoi, Mpreg**

 **Family, OOC dad!Akashi, OOC mom!Kuroko alur cepat, tulisan kacau, fluff(?)**

 **Don't like Don't read!**

 **A/N :** haloo, semuanya. Masih ingat saya. Semoga masih. Kembali setelah kehilangan ide buat ngelanjutin multifict saya / maaf saya sukanya main kabur-kaburan memang. Saya bawain fict baru lagi. Serius yang ini beneran cuman twoshot yang rencananya mau dibikin oneshot tapi kepanjangan/lalala~ saya lagi kepingin bikin Mz Akashi jadi papah yang pengertian dan penuh kasih sayang tentunya bersama mamah Tetsuya yang menggemaskan. Karena ini lumayan panjang dan bahasa saya yang acak kadut. Saya tidak menjamin anda tidak bosan. Tapi semoga saja tidak./hahaha. Dan anggaplah lelaki yang hamil itu sudah biasa/yeah! Tidak suka. Tidak usah flame, tidak usah baca. Silahkan kembali dan Scrolling down cerita lain./becanda tapi serius. Saya tidak menjamin endingnya akan wah, malah terasa garing krenyes-kreyes. Chapter 2 akan saya update di hari minggu. Tidak suka. Silahkan klik kembali sebelum menyesal. Wanna review? Klik tulisannya di bawah.

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~0o0~**

 **.**

"Keadaannya belum bisa dikatakan membaik, nanodayo."

Manik itu tetap menatap intens pada lawan bicara. Meski begitu Midorima Shintarou selaku dokter pribadi sekaligus sahabat dekat sejak SMP tahu betul bahwa tatapan nanar itu sangat membuatnya iba.

Pemuda berusia tiga puluh satu tahun itu menghela nafas panjang. Pangkal hidung dipijat kecil. Hal semacam ini tidak pernah terbayangkan di dalam benaknya. Ia benar-benar merasa seratus persen bersalah dan membuatnya merasa tidak pantas menjadi kepala keluarga.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa,Midorima."

Midorima mendengus jengah. Ia sadar betul tekanan macam apa yang sedang di bebankan oleh mantan kaptennya ini. Tapi, setahunya sosok merah ini tidak pernah menyerah pada apapun. Ia ingat betul slogan "haus kemenangan" yang selalu diumbar oleh lelaki di depannya. tapi, tentu ia tidak mengerti perasaan dan beban yang sebenarnya ditanggung oleh sang sahabat saat ini.

Midorima menatap tirai yang tertutup di sampingnya. Tirai yang menampilkan bayang-bayang sosok yang begitu membuatnya juga merasa gagal. Ia mendecih pelan. "Jangan bilang begitu, kau membuatku ikut merasa gagal,nanodayo."

Sosok elegan itu tertawa miris. "Kalau kau saja merasa gagal. Lalu aku ini apa ? pecundang tak tahu diri?"

Midorima menatap intens sosok di depannya. mencari setitik saja semangat yang biasanya kelewat membara bagai api. Namun tetap ia tak menemukannya. Selekat—sepekat apapun tatapannya, yang ia temukan adalah sosok manusia yang benar-benar kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi setelahnya. Kedua sosok itu bergelung dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Bagi mereka berdua peristiwa ini adalah kegagalan terbesar selama kehidupan mereka. Tidak ada yang menyangka peristiwa semacam ini akan terjadi pada orang yang begitu berarti bagi mereka.

Suara dari sosok mungil pada pangkuan membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Midorima-jiisan, bolehkan kami menjeguk Mama?"

Kedua sosok orang dewasa itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok mungil. "Seichiya, bukankah kita sedang menjenguk Mama?" lelaki yang menjadi pangkuan bertanya heran. Namun hanya gelengan kecil yang ia dapat.

Sosok yang dipanggil Seichiya itu menatap lelaki bersurai merah lekat. "Bukan menjenguk seperti ini Papa."

"Lalu?"

"Kami ingin melihat Mama secara langsung Papa. Bukan dari CCTV seperti itu." gantian sosok merah yang lain menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Sena juga ?" anggukan kecil kembali sebagai jawaban.

"Ne, bolehkah Papa, Midorima-jiisan?"

Midorima tidak langsung jawab. Bukannya ia tidak ingin. Ia tahu betul bagaimana kedua sosok mungil itu sangat merindukan sang Mama. Tapi, ia tak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Salah-salah malah akan membuat kedua anak itu terluka lagi. Apalagi sosok di balik kaca itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang benar-benar stabil.

"Aku tidak menyarankan hal ini,Akashi. Kau tahu sendiri keadaan Tetsuya sekarang."

Yang disebut namanya tidak menggubris. ia masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Seijurou menatap dua sosok garis keturunanya bergantian. Ada rasa bersalah yang amat besar membuatnya membeku. Rasa bersalah karena telah memisahkan anak-anaknya dari sang ibu dan rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga ketiganya. Reluh hatinya tak pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sampai kapanpun. Ia tahu itu.

Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa membuat anak-anaknya harus menahan rasa rindu hingga selama ini.

"Apa kalian sangat merindukan Mama." Seijuurou mengelus lembut surai merah kedua putranya. Mereka saling menatap. Saling menyelami segala perasaan yang terekam jelas pada manik masing-masing. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Papa?" Akashi Sena mengenggam serat pakaiannya gemetar. Sena tahu, ia dan kakaknya tidak mungkin akan diizinkan untuk bertemu dengan sang Mama. Tapi, meski begitu ia tidak bisa membendung perasaan rindunya setiap kali menjenguk sang Mama. rasa takut itu masih menggelut dirinya, tapi entah mengapa setiap datang menjenguk dan melihat kondisi sang Mama membuatnya selalu merasa bersalah. Sungguh ia rindu belaian lembut sang Mama atau cerita dongeng yang dibacakan sang Mama sebelum ia tidur.

"Belum saatnya kalian bisa bertemu dengan Mama—Maafkan Papa, sayang."

Keadaan kembali hening. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Sungguh Midorima tidak pernah menginginkan suasana kelam seperti ini. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. semuanya terasa begitu rumit untuknya.

"Baiklah,ini sudah sore. Sudah waktunya kita pulang Seichiya, Sena." Seijuurou kembali memecah keheningan. Manik scarlet dan aquamarine itu menatapnya sayu. Mereka tidak rela harus kembali secepat ini. Seijuurou menurunkan Seichiya dari pangkuannya dan membantu Sena untuk turun dari kursi lalu segera beranjak dari kursinya. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil menggiring si kembar.

"Midorima, aku titip Tetsuya padamu. Jika terjadi apa-apa padanya segera hubungi aku."

Midorima menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya pelan. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku, nanodayo."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu kami perm — Seichiya!" Melepas rengkuhan sang ayah , Seichiya berlari kembali ke dalam. Menarik tangan besar Midorima untuk mengikutinya keluar ruangan dan berhenti di depan pintu kayu terkunci. Ia menatap Midorima nanar. "Midorima-jiisan, kumohon kali ini biarkan aku bertemu Mama. Kumohon Paman." Seichiya menggenggam erat jas putih milik midorima. Tatapan itu mengiba, mencoba menyalurkan segala emosi agar sampai pada sang dokter pribadi. Seichiya adalah sosok yang memiliki hampir seluruh sikap Seijuurou. Bahkan sikap angkuh dengan harga diri tinggi milik Seijuurou ada padanya. Melihat sosok kecil itu begiitu menurunkan harga diri. Midorima yakin betapa harapannya itu begitu ia inginkan.

Di belakangnya Seijuurou menyusul sambil menggandeng Sena. "Seichiya, Ada apa denganmu? Sudah Papa bilang belum saatnya kita bisa bertemu Mama." Seijuurou sedikit meninggikan suaranya kesal. Anaknya ini sungguh keras kepala.

Nyalinya seketika menciut namun Seichiya menatap sang Papa tak gentar. Ia benci harus dipisahkan oleh sang Mama meski itu adalah Papanya. "Kenapa Papa? Aku hanya ingin melihat Mama!"

"Belum saatnya kita bertemu dengan Mama,"Seijuurou menghela nafas " Seichiya harus mengerti, ini juga untuk kebaikan kalian."

"Papa tidak mengerti—suaranya bergetar—Papa tidak mengerti. Papa tidak tahu betapa aku dan Sena merindukan Mama."

Seijuurou berjalan mendekati sang sulung. Dielusnya sayang surai merah sang anak. "Kenapa Seichiya bilang begitu? tentu Papa mengerti. Papa juga sangat merindukan Mama."

"Lalu Kenapa?!"

Seijuurou menghela nafas berat. "Kondisi Mamamu tidak dalam kondisi baik saat ini. Papa hanya tidak ingin—"

"Kenapa Papa tidak percaya pada Mama ? Kenapa Papa tidak pernah percaya pada Seichiya ataupun Sena?" ucap Seichiya diselingi isak tangis. Midorima tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia tak ingin menggubris ataupun melerai. Dia bahkan tidak terkejut saat menyadari bahwa anak kembar keluarga Akashi ini begitu memahami kondisi sang ibunda saat ini meskipun usia mereka belumlah genap sepuluh tahun. Sehingga ia yakin Seijuurou dan anak-anaknya punya cara sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Tentu Papa percaya pada kalian,pada Mama."

"Bohong!"

Akashi diam. Ia tak membalas ucapan sang sulung. Ia bukannya tidak percaya. Ia hanya takut. Takut jika mereka bertemu, keadaanya semakin memburuk. "Seichiya, Papa mohon mengertilah. Papa melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita, kebaikan Mama."

Isakan Seichiya semakin kencang. Ia tak peduli jika ada yang melihatnya seperti ini. Ia tak peduli meski akan di ejek cengeng oleh Midorima-jiisan nanti. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah bisa melihat sang Mama. ia tidak peduli jika Mamanya akan marah jika melihatnya,Ia ingin memeluk sang Mama sebelum pulang. Itu saja.

"Kenapa—kenapa Papa tidak percaya kalau Mama tidak akan melukai kita? Kenapa Papa tidak percaya kalau Mama juga merindukan kita—sama seperti kita merindukannya."

Akashi ia tidak percaya? Selama ini pertanyaan itu selalu berputar di kepalanya. Kenapa ia tidak ia tidak percaya bahwa selama ini Tetsuya-nya mengalami tekanan psikis hingga seperti ini? ini menambah rasa bersalahnya.

Rengkuhan erat pada lengannya membuatnya tersadar. Sena sedang memeluknya sambil terisak. Beberapa kali terdengar ucapan 'Kumohon' lirih. Ditatapnya lagi kedua sosok kembar itu. Mungkin bagi orang lain, anak-anaknya adalah sosok tangguh yang meski usianya masih delapan tahun mampu menghadapi tekanan batin seperti ini. Ia tahu kalau semenjak beberapa bulan ini, teman-temannya sering mencemooh mereka. Tapi, mereka tak peduli. Mereka selalu percaya ibunya selalu menyayangi mereka. Namun bagi Seijuurou sendiri, mereka tetaplah anak ingusan yang masih membutuhkan belaian sang bunda. Ia sungguh tidak bisa mengganti peranan penting seperti yang dilakukan Tetsuya untuk anak-anak mereka. Meski mereka terlihat dewasa saat diluar. Tapi sesungguhnya mereka adalah anak-anak paling manja yang pernah Seijuurou kenal. Mungkin benar. Sudah saatnya seijuurou mempercayai mereka. Seichiya dan Sena. Lalu mempercayai Tetsuya. Karena kekuatan batin anak dan ibunya adalah kekuatan tak terdefinisikan oleh semesta.

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. "Midorima,tolong ajak mereka untuk melihat Tetsuya."

Midorima hanya menhela nafas pelan. Seichiya dan Sena menatap wajah sang Papa tak percaya. Sungguh ayahnya bukanlah orang yang mau menuruti perintah orang lain. Bahkan jarang sekali permintaan mereka berdua dikabulkan oleh sang Papa tanpa bantuan sang Mama. Seichiya bahkan menganggap itu bukanlah ucapan sang Papa. Namun, kembali saat Seijuurou menggangguk pelan. Senyuman si kembar langsung merekah lebar. Setelah memeluk ayahnya erat , Si kembar semakin bersemangat menarik tangan Midorima untuk segera membukakan pintu.

"Midorima-jiisan, ayo buka pintunya." Sena yang kelihatan pendiam tampak sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Midorima-jiisan, ayo buka! buka!" Seichiya tidak kalah semangat.

Midorima menatap Akashi sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa sang mantan kapten telah mengambil keputusan yang benar. Memastikan bahwa perintah Akashi bukanlah sebuah guyonan . namun, Midorima tetap tak bisa menemukan celah keraguan di mata lelaki merah ini.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka perlahan. Si kembar mengintip dari belakang tubuh Midorima. Mereka masuk perlahan. Sementara Seijuurou hanya mengamati dari luar . awalnya Sena dan Seichiya ingin berlari memeluk erat sosok yang begitu mereka rindukan, sebelum kedua tangan Midorima menahan kedua bahu mungil itu. Ia berjongkok di belakang mereka. Menyuruh kedua surai merah untuk tidak mengejutkan. Mengerti, Sena maupun Seichiya berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok baby blue yang sedang menatap keluar.

"Mama" ucap mereka bersama.

Sosok itu, Lelaki baby blue itu sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur. Tatapannya sedari tadi masih menatap keluar. Manik baby blue itu tampak begitu kosong, menerawang jauh pada sesuatu yang tak berujung. Angin semilir sore hari di awal penghujung musim semi menggoyang lembut surai aquamarine yang tampak begitu lengket. Ekspresinya begitu datar. Tubuhnya begitu ringkih bahkan lebih kurus dari yang pernah si kembar terakhir lihat.

Seichiya mengandeng erat jemari adik kembarnya. Perlahan jarak itu memudar. Kini, mereka berdiri di belakang sang Mama. Mereka saling memandang sejenak. Lalu kembali menatap punggung berbalut pakaian biru muda khas rumah sakit.

"Mama."Seichiya kembali memanggil.

Entah, Seichiya tidak mengerti perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat tiba-tiba tubuh yang ia panggil dengan Mama itu menegang. perasaannya mengatakan kalau sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi. Sena yang merasa bahwa sang kakak tidak bersuara menatap heran. Alisnya bertaut ketika tiba-tiba sang kakak menunduk dalam. Inisiatif ia juga memanggil sang Mama.

"Mama. Ini aku Sena dan Sei-kun. Kami datang untuk menjenguk Mama. Papa juga ikut."

Lagi, perubahan sikap sang baby blue menjadi aneh. Ia menggigil. Tangan kanannya memeluk tubuh,sedangkan tangan kirinya menutup telinga erat, kepala biru itu menggeleng berkali-kali. Tubuhnya meringkuk.

Sena yang tidak menyadari perubahan itu masih terus mengajak sang Mama berbicara.

"Apa Mama sehat? Maafkan kami baru bisa menjenguk Mama…Mama, kami semua merindukan Mama. Apa Mama merindukan kami juga?"

"Pergi…"

"!"

Entah, pendengarannya salah. Tapi Seichiya benar-benar merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

"…Pergi"

Kedua pasang scarlet dan cerulean itu menatap punggung itu nanar. Memasang senyum miris Seichiya mencoba mengajak bicara kembali.

"Mama, ini Seichiya, lalu ini Sena. Apa Mama ingat pada kami? kami berdua anak Mama." Suaranya bergetar. Di sampingnya Sena mempererat genggamannya pada kakak kembarnya.

" **SUDAH AKU BILANG PERGI!** "

Akashi Tetsuya berteriak histeris. Wajahnya begitu kalut dan terlihat ketakutan saat melihat dua sosok mungil di depannya. Kedua kembar Akashi kaget bukan main. Seichiya melangkah mundur,sedangkan Sena semakin menggenggam erat sang kakak takut. Mereka mematung, kaki-kaki mungil itu gemetar. Lutut bahkan terasa begitu lemas. Tidak, Mama mereka bukan sosok seperti ini.

Tetsuya mengambil vas kaca di samping tempat tidurnya gusar. Raut wajah yang datar beberapa menit yang lalu, sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi raut penuh penyesalan,takut,kecewa,pilu.

Hampir saja vas itu terlempar pada si kembar, sebelum Seijuurou berlari cepat menahan lengan Tetsuya, mengambil vas dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya,hentikan. Tetsuya!" Seijuurou gusar. Kedua tangannya kokoh menahan pinggang Tetsuya untuk tidak menerjang anak-anaknya. Tetsuya meronta dalam dekapan Seijuurou. Ia semakin histeris saat melihat Seijuurou ada didekatnya. Ia memukul,menjambak,mencakar Seijuurou dengan beringas. Air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk seindah samudra. Seijuurou tidak peduli sekeras apapun Tetsuya meronta ingin menjauh darinya, ia semakin mendekap Tetsuya erat. Mencoba menahan Tetsuya agar tetap diam ketika Midorima menyuntikkan obat penenang di pergelangan tangannya.

Tetsuya kalut, sungguh. Ia bahkan tidak berani melihat sekitarnya. Di mana-mana merah. bahkan warna merah itu terasa begitu dekat padanya. Perlahan membakar dirinya semakin dalam. Ia takut, ia takut bila warna merah itu menenggelamkannya, membakarnya jadi abu hingga tak bersisa—

"Tenanglah Tetsuya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku disini, jangan takut." Seijuurou membisikkan ucapan penenang di telinga Tetsuya berkali-kali.

—Namun, entah mengapa di sisi hatinya yang paling sempit pun ia bisa merasakan setitik kecil warna yang pernah hilang dari hidupnya. Ya, warna merah yang ini tidak biasa. terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Menawarkan rasa aman yang harus diakui oleh hatinya begitu ia rindukan.

"Seijuurou-kun…."

 **~0o0~**

Akashi Sena masih terisak dalam gendongan Akashi senior ketika sampai di mansion mewah Akashi. Sedangkan sang Kakak, Akashi Seichiya hanya menunduk lesu dalam gandengannya. Mansion besar ini, dulu begitu terasa hangat. Masih bisa ia rasakan canda tawa mereka berempat ketika ia menyapu pandang pada aula besar ruang keluarga. Suara datar kekasihnya yang kesal karena ia yang pilih-pilih makanan ketika di ruang makan keluarga. Suara Tetsuya yang kesal karena ia dan anak-anaknya mengganggu acara membaca novel. Lalu Suara tawa Tetsuya, suara tawa Sena dan Seichiya, bahkan Suara tawanya sendiri saat merayakan natal dan kembang api di pergantian tahun beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan hari-hari itu terulang sekarang.

Tidak ingin terlarut pada suasana sedih, Seijuurou menggiring kedua anaknya untuk ke kamar mandi. Ini sudah hampir malam, dan anak-anaknya terlihat seperti kain lusuh yang belum dicuci selama seminggu. Ya, mereka harus membersihkan diri sebelum acara makan malam sebentar lagi. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berat bagi hati rapuh mereka. Penolakan yang terang-terangan dilakukan oleh Tetsuya pada si kembar pasti membuat hati mereka berdua hancur. Tidak, Seijuurou juga ikut merasa hancur. hati, pikiran, dan raga mereka lelah. mungkin seumur hidup seijuurou, hari ini adalah kegagalan terburuknya. Cobaan ini sungguh berat untuknya, entah ia harus mengeluh pada siapa Seijuurou pun tidak tahu.

Tetsuya, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?

 **~0o0~**

"Papa?"

Seijuurou mengalihkan iris rubynya dari layar laptop yang masih menyala di depannya. di belakang pintu kayu marun, Akashi Sena menyembulkan kepala merahnya. Melihat sang Papa yang tersenyum tipis padanya, Sena memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruang kerja sang Papa. Malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Kakaknya masih mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya . Seberapapun ia berusaha memejamkan mata, ingatan segar sore tadi benar-benar tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Membuatnya selalu ingin menangis dan menangis. Seharusnya ia dan kakaknya tidak egois. Seharusnya mereka mendengar perkataan sang Papa yang sudah pasti tidak pernah salah. Seharusnya begitu.

"Kenapa Sena belum tidur ?" Suara Seijuurou lembut mengalun di telinganya. Tanpa ia sadari sang Papa sudah berjongkok di depannya. Manik cerulean warisan sang Mama menatap sendu manik crimson dibalik kaca bening. Akashi yang lebih tua menghela nafas pelan. Di usapnyanya surai merah sang anak sayang. "kamu mimpi buruk lagi?" Sena hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban.

Seijuurou terkekeh pelan ketika tiba-tiba Sena menumbrukkan dirinya pada Seijuurou. Pelukan itu begitu erat. Begitu sarat akan emosi yang tidak terbendung. Emosi yang Seijuurou tahu sebagai rasa rindu. Ia mau tidak mau membalas pelukan sang anak lebih erat. Sena bukan anak yang manja. Meski kelihatan lemah, ia sebenarnya anak yang tegar. Ia juga bukan anak yang suka bicara. Ia lebih suka mengutarakan emosinya lewat tindakan. Berbeda dengan Seichiya yang lebih suka pada hal-hal yang nyata, lebih suka mengutarakan pendapat dan bertindak. Terkadang Seijuurou bisa melihat dirinya pada Seichiya dan diri Tetsuya pada Sena. Sehingga ia mengerti bahwa Sena akan bercerita padanya dengan keinginannya sendiri.

"Aku rindu Papa." Dalam pelukan, Sena bercicit pelan, namun tetap bisa Seijuurou dengar suara lembut itu.

"Hmm, bukankah kita bertemu saat makan malam tadi? Seharian ini kita bersama-sama,bukan?" ucap Seijuurou sambil mengusap lembut mahkota serupa miliknya. Sena tidak membalas, ia hanya memeluk erat orang yang begitu ia sayanginya. Merasa bahwa sang ayah juga akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Menenggelamkan kepala mungilnya dalam kelembutan wangi mint di bahu lebar sang ayah, sungguh menenangkan hatinya yang terasa begitu kalut.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat bagi Seijuurou. Ada satu dua hal yang rasanya tidak pernah ingin Seijuurou lewatkan setiap detik nafasnya berhembus. Kehangatan keluarga. Bahkan hanya dengan sebuah pelukan kecil dari anaknya, hatinya yang sempat dingin kembali menghangat. Ia mengerti bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Sesulit apapun kehidupannya kini, masih ada mereka. Hasil cintanya dengan Tetsuya. Buah hatinya, masa depannya. mereka sumber kekuatannya. Mereka sosok yang harus diperjuangkannya. Sosok yang akan membuatnya bangga. Sosok yang akan menyempurnakan kehidupannya. Sosok yang akan selalu ada menjadi penyemangat di saat ia lelah dengan perjuangannya mengembalikan Tetsuya seperti sedia kala. Setidaknya, kehangatan itu masih ia rasakan meski tidak bersama Tetsuya.

"Papa, apa… apa Mama bisa sembuh? Apa Mama bisa bersama dengan kita lagi?"

Seijuurou menatap wajah sang anak yang mengingatkannya pada kecil terpatri di wajah tampan di balik bahu mungil. "Tentu sayang, Mama pasti akan bersama kita lagi. Papa janji."

Kembali Sena memeluk Papanya makin erat. Ia masih kecil, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membantu sang Papa. Namun, ia masih bisa percaya pada sang Papa kalau semua akan baik-baik saja bukan? Setelah pelukan erat ala teletubies, Seijuurou mengangkat Sena dalam gendongan. Di bawa sena duduk di atas pangkuannya di depan meja kerja. Sena mengamati gerak gerik layar yang mulai berganti tampilan. Indra pendengarnya masih setia menangkap suara sang Papa yang mulai bercerita tentang kehidupan kedua orang tuanya di masa lalu. Layar tampilan di laptop berganti-ganti. Awalnya foto mereka berempat ketika jalan-jalan ke Disneyland setahun yang lalu, lalu berganti menjadi foto saat Papanya masih SMA dan sang Mama yang juga masih SMA. Lalu foto kedua orang tuanya dengan teman-temannya. Dan beberapa foto sang Mama ketika masih kecil. lalu foto Sena dan Seichiya ketika masih terus mendengarkan, sesekali menjawab antusias ketika ditanya sesuatu oleh sang papa. Beberapa menit waktu mereka habiskan bersama. Mengenang masa-masa indah bersama sang Mama, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sang kakak kembar masuk tanpa permisi. Menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada memandangi mereka dengan raut tidak suka.

"Enak ya, Sena main sama Papa tapi tidak mengajak Seichiya." Sindiran halus itu mengintrupsi acara asik sepasang sosok merah di atas bangku putar.

Seijuurou menoleh diikuti Sena. Sena hanya menatap datar sang kakak kembar."Kau belum tidur,nak?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau Sena tidak ada di sampingku," Jawab Seichiya, ia melanjutkan "Sudah aku cari kemana-mana tidak ketemu. Ternyata sedang asik sama Papa."

"Sei-kun cemburu?"

"Inikan Papanya Seichiya. Sena kan sudah punya Mama." ucap Seichiya dengan nada iseng sekaligus merasa dicurangi.

"Siapa bilang? Papa itu punya Sena." Tidak mau kalah Sena menuntut haknya.

"Mana buktinya? Barang-barang Papa semua jadi punya aku. Barang-barang Mama semua punya Sena. Jadi Papa itu punya aku."

"Sena selalu di gendong Papa. Sei-kun selalu di gendong Mama. Jadi, Papa itu punya Sena."

"Aku lebih mirip Papa."

"Sena juga mirip Papa."

Kalian berdua mirip Papa kok.

Sementara Seijuurou anteng duduk santai menonton pertengkaran kecil kedua anaknya. Entah merasa bangga atau apa, tapi ia senang menjadi bahan rebutan anak-anaknya. Karena biasanya, yang jadi bahan rebutan adalah Tetsuya dan dia akan jadi pihak ketiga yang ikut merebut Tetsuya. Setelahnya, anak-anaknya akan bersatu dan mengusirnya untuk menjauh dari Tetsuya. Ah, ia jadi bernostalgia lagi.

"Hiks—pokoknya Papa punya Sena,huweeeeee…!"

Acara nostalgia terhenti karena si bungsu menangis kencang. Iris ruby menghunus tajam pada sang tersangka. Yang ditatap malah buang muka merasa tidak bersalah.

"Seichiya." Ucapan penuh tekanan mengalun horor di telinga Seichiya. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Akashi senior membuat sang anak sulung merinding horror. Seichiya mendengus kesal,terkadang Seichiya merasa Papanya suka pilih kasih.

"Iya,iya. Papa milik Sena." Ucap Seichiya tidak rela. Tangis sang adik berhenti. Sena menatap sang kakak penuh binar bahagia.

"Tapi, Mama jadi punyaku." Kembali Sena menangis kencang. Seijuurou hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah anak-anaknya sekarang.

"Seichiya…"

 **~0o0~**

Badai memang tidak selamanya terjadi. Semenjak kedatangan ibu Tetsuya dari Osaka ke Tokyo. Keadaannya mulai membaik. Awalnya,kejadian yang sama terjadi. Tetsuya selalu berusaha menyerang siapapun yang mendekatinya. Entah, Seijuurou tidak tahu mantra atau apapun yang dilakukan oleh ibu Tetsuya pada anaknya. Sehari setelah penolakan yang dilakukan pada ibunya, Dua hari kemudian ibunya mencoba kembali untuk mengajak Tetsuya berbicara. Seijuurou tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang mertua, ia hanya memantau dari layar CCTV di balik ruang inap VIP bersama Midorima. Lalu kemudian Tetsuya menangis, berteriak histeris dalam pelukan sang ibu. Ia tidak meronta, atau mencoba menyerang. Ia hanya menangis. Sementara ibunya hanya memeluk, menenangkan anak semata wayangnya. Seijuurou hanya bisa menangkap kata maaf yang lolos dari bibir sang mertua berkali-kali. Wanita bersurai baby blue itu juga ikut menangis. Ada aura yang sangat mengharukan di dalam sana. Awalnya Seijuurou merasa khawatir akan keduanya. Namun, menurut Midorima itu adalah awal yang baik untuk kepulihan Tetsuya. Saat ini ia hanya bisa mempercayai Midorima sebagai dokter yang menangani Tetsuya.

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, Tetsuya mengalami Post Traumatic Stress Disorder atau biasanya disebut Stress pasca trauma. Ingatan-ingatan yang mengakibatkan traumatik pada Tetsuyalah yang menyebabkan kondisinya seperti ini. Di tambah lagi, dengan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keadaan yang menyebabkannya menjadi meledak keluar. Dan lagi ditambah dengan Tetsuya sendiri yang berusaha menyembunyikan segala masa lalunya pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan puncak adalah peristiwa ini,nanodayo." Midorima menaikkan lensa kacamata bergagang hitam itu setelah menjelaskan segala teorinya. Dua manik kontras di depannya menatap dengan tatapan yang juga kontras setelah mendengar penjelasan Midorima. Menurut Midorima dua orang di depannya adalah sosok yang seharusnya mengetahui kondisi Tetsuya seburuk apapun masa lalunya. Seijuurou menatap wajah wanita baby blue di sebelahnya. Mertuanya ini, pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Seijuurou tahu. Pasti.

Sial,Kenapa ia bisa kecolongan begini.

"Okasan,sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Tetsuya?" Pertanyaan Seijuurou hanya dijawab keheningan. Sang mertua masih diam tak bergeming. Mungkin menatap lantai keramik putih lebih menarik baginya.

"Okas—" Panggilan Seijuurou terpotong oleh ucapan mertuanya yang begitu mengejutkan baginya.

"Tet-chan, di culik saat umurnya masih tiga tahun. Ia kami temukan ketika umurnya masih empat belas tahun," aliran air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi wanita bermarga Kuroko itu. " Maafkan aku Sei-chan, seharusnya aku memberitahukanmu lebih awal ."

Seijuurou masih ingin mendengarkan alasan kekasihnya bisa seperti ini. "Apa maksud Okasan?"

Kuroko wanita menatap wajah menantunya sendu. Ada perasaan tidak rela ketika ia menatap wajah itu. Ia tahu ia salah, ia tahu anaknya juga salah. Ia tahu hal semacam ini akan terjadi pada Tetsuya cepat atau lambat. Tapi, tidak dengan peristiwa yang akan melibatkan cucunya. Bibir berlipstik merah itu bergetar. Tidak kuat bila harus menceritakan segalanya dari awal. Tapi, tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk menyembunyikannya.

Dari penjelasan yang di ceritakan oleh Kuroko Yuhi, Seijuurou akhirnya mengetahui keadaan yang telah terjadi pada istrinya. Seijuurou tidak pernah menyangka bahwa istrinya, istrinya yang begitu ia cintai, pernah menjadi budak illegal. Kehidupan masa kecil yang seharusnya bisa digunakan untuk bermain ataupun belajar, digunakan istrinya untuk mencoba bertahan hidup dan berlari dari kejaran orang-orang yang memanfaatkannya. Seijuurou tidak pernah menyangka kehidupan sang istri dipenuhi hal-hal menjijikkan yang seharusnya tidak ia terima. Dan lagi kenapa Tetsuya tidak ingin ia mengetahui masa lalunya. Kenapa Tetsuya harus menyembunyikannya sendiri?

"Tetsuya hanya tidak ingin terlihat cacat di depanmu Sei-chan. Ia begitu mencintaimu, begitu mempercayaimu bahwa ia akan bahagia bersamamu. Menurutnya, kebahagian itu akan terwujud apabila kau tidak mengetahui tentang masa lalunya,

"Disamping itu ia takut bila ia menceritakan masa lalunya, Kau akan pergi meninggalkannya. Kau tahu, seumur hidupku aku hanya melihat wajah Tet-chan selalu bahagia apabila bersamamu. Dia bahkan memelukku erat ketika kau melamarnya. Aku sungguh tidak bisa mengganggunya. Melihat ia bahagia adalah sesuatu yang aku inginkan sejak dulu." Ucapan dari Kuroko Yuhi terus terniang di kepalanya hingga ia pulang ke rumah. Kuroko Yuhi menginap di Rumah Sakit tempat Tetsuya dirawat, karena hanya ibunya yang bisa ia terima keberadaanya untuk sekarang. Apa Kuroko tidak tahu bahwa Seijuurou begitu mencintainya, ia tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya hanya karena ia mengetahui masa lalunya. Bahkan bila ia mau, ia akan menampung semua rasa sakit yang ditanggung Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mengusap wajahnya kasar. Air dingin yang mengalir dari shower dan membasuh tubuhnya yang panas tetap tidak bisa mendinginkan jiwanya. Bahkan setelah mengetahui masa lalu Tetsuya, ia tetap tidak tenang. Mungkin ia bisa mengerti kenapa emosi Tetsuya bisa meledak hingga seperti ini. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatnya bertambah gusar. Ya, pernyataan Midorima bahwa Tetsuya kemungkinan tidak akan mengingat dirinya ataupun anak-anaknya.

Midorima sialan! Saat itu rasanya ingin sekali ia merobek mulut Midorima dengan gunting di saku celananya. Midorima benar-benar sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin sosok yang begitu dicintai oleh istrinya malah yang akan terlupakan. Apa-apaan Midorima mengatakan kalau warna merah bisa memicu traumanya lagi. Konyol! Benar-benar konyol!

"AAARRGGHHH….!"

 **~0o0~**

Hari berganti hari dan minggu berganti minggu. Sudah hampir enam bulan lamanya, Akashi Tetsuya di rawat di salah satu kamar VIP rumah sakit di Tokyo. Keadaannya sudah sangat bisa dikatakan sembuh, Namun perawatan masih harus dijalankan olehnya. Ibunya masih di sana untuk merawatnya, Tetsuya sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. menurut ibunya ia dirawat karena kecelakaan hebat yang dialami. Tapi, anehnya, tidak ada luka di tubuhnya. Ya, hanya ada perban yang melekat di pergelangan tanganya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan keluar dari sini Tetsu. Tidak bosan dunia cuma selebar 5x7 seperti ini?"

Suara sahabat tan semasa SMA mengalihkan pandangan sang baby blue dari novel yang dibacanya. "Bosan,tentu saja. Tapi kata Okasan bilang aku belum boleh pulang."

Sejak sebulan yang lalu teman-teman Tetsuya mulai datang menjenguk. Terkadang pasangan Aomine-kun bersama istrinya, atau keluarga Atsushi. Midorima-kun yang bekerja di sini juga sering menjenguk. Ya, karena katanya dia dokter yang menangani sakitnya. Bahkan beberapa teman sewaktu kuliah seperti Kagami-kun dan Hyuga-senpai menjenguk. Namun, meski begitu. Ia tetap merasa ada yang itu apa.

Aomine masih asik mengupas Apel yang sebagian isinya diberikan pada Tetsuya dan sebagian lagi untuk dimakannya.

"Rasanya, aku benar-benar ingin membawamu keluar dari sini Tetsu. Orang sakit itu sebenarnya hanya butuh angin segar untuk sembuh."

Perhatian yang baby blue masih fokus pada novel yang dibacanya "Yang ada malah bisa masuk angin Aomine-kun."

Aomine mengibas tangannya malas. "Ya,bukan begitu juga."

Perbincangan hangat antar sahabat mengalir di dalam kamar bercat putih itu. Aomine terkadang mengajaknya mengingat-ingat masa lalu seperti semasa mereka SMA. Kuroko sendiri tidak masalah dengan itu. Meskipun, ada beberapa bagian yang tidak diingatnya. Ya,menurut Aomine kejam sekali sampai terlupakan.

"Ayo,masuk sini. Tidak apa-apa." Suara khas anak kecil terdengar dari balik pintu kamar. Kedua atensi kepala biru beda gradasi itu melirik ke arah pintu. Itu suara yang tidak asing bagi mereka. Ada perdebatan kecil yang terjadi di luar sana, entah apa itu. Suara mereka sedikit teredam dari dalam.

Pintu tergeser kasar. Dan terlihatlah di sana. Sosok mungil bersurai keemasan bermanik safir. Sekilas ia mirip sekali dengan anak-anak orang bule. Anak eropa yang tersesat di Asia kalau kata ayahnya.

Alis biru Aomine mengkerut heran, ini anaknya kenapa? dari tadi seperti berusaha menarik seseorang ke dalam. "Oi, Daisuke. Sedang apa kau di sana,nak?"

Yang disebut namanya hanya memandang sang ayah malas. Pandangannya beralih pada pemuda baby blue di atas tempat tidur. Lalu melepas sesuatu yang sedari tadi ditarik untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia berlari dengan semangat kearah Tetsuya. "Ne,ne Tetsuya-niisan, apa kau mau berkenalan dengan temanku? Dia manis sekali seperti niisan." Tetsuya hanya memandang anak sang sahabatnya heran. "Temanmu?" Daisuke menganggu semangat.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja boleh Daisuke-kun. Tapi,di mana temanmu? Kenapa tidak di ajak masuk ?"

Daisuke menoleh kea rah pintu. "Dia anaknya pemalu. Makannya begitu. Tunggu, biar aku paksa katanya ia yang mau bertemu dengan nii-san."

Setelahnya ia berlari kembali keluar ruangan. Sedikit ada cekcok di sana. Dan sebuah paksaan membuat sosok yang sedari tadi di luar menampakkan wujudnya di depan Tetsuya.

"A-Akashi Sena desu."

Sena menunduk takut, tidak ingin melihat reaksi orang di depannya. ia sungguh takut kalau dirinya akan memancing trauma lagi seperti yang Papanya katakan. Sementara Tetsuya menatap sosok mungil di depannya intens. Ada perasaan bergerumuh ketika ia menatap sosok di depannya. Sekelebat bayangan tentang masa lalu. Ia merasa sangat mengenal sosok ini tapi, dimana tepatnya ia tidak ingat.

Tetsuya menyapa lembut "Kuroko Tetsuya,desu. Salam kenal Sena-kun."

"Oh, ternyata Sena. Aku kira siapa." Aomine menyahut setelahnya. Tetsuya memandang heran pada sahabatnya. "Aomine-kun mengenalnya?"

Anggukan santai diberikan oleh Aomine. "Dia,anak temanku." Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang bocah merah "Apa kabar Sena? Bagaimana kabar kakakmu dan Otou-sanmu?"

"Sei-kun baik-baik saja,"

Sei-kun?

"Kalau Papa, dia sedang tidak enak badan. Kena flu Aomine-jiisan." Manik Aquamarine itu menunduk sayu. Aomine mendengus geli. Entah ia harus kasian atau merasa bersyukur, kasian karena tidak menyangka seorang Akashi bisa jatuh sakit atau bersyukur karena setidaknya temannya itu bisa beristirahat sesaat.

"Semoga Papamu cepat sembuh ya Sena."

"un!"

Tetsuya masih terus mengamati setiap gerak-gerik bocah merah di depannya. perbincangan santai antara Aomine dan kedua bocah ini tampak begitu akrab sekali. Lalu setiap ia mendengar kata 'Sei-kun' bayang-bayang itu semakin lama semakin jelas.

'Sei-kun, hari ini aku masak sup tofu. Kau mau mencobanya ?'

'Sei-kun,kenapa susunya tidak dihabiskan?'

'Di rumah ini jadi ada dua Sei-kun.'

'Sei-kun.'

'Sei-kun?'

Mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing sekali.

"….-san"

"..Tet…san"

"Tetsuya-niisan."

Tetsuya kembali ke alam nyata. Di depannya sosok mungil bersurai merah menatap cemas padanya. Hanya perasaannya saja,atau sosok ini jadi ingin menangis. Di alihkan pandangannya pada sosok tan di sampingnya yang juga tampak cemas.

"Tetsu, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi, Tetsuya cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuat kalian semua cemas." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Di alihkan atensinya pada si kecil Akashi. Di usapnya lembut surai merah itu. Senyuman hangat terpatri di wajahnya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas, Sena-kun. Benar itu namamu,kan?

Sena terdiam saat jemari-jemari kurus itu menjamah mahkotanya. Saat ini jemari yang mengelusnya adalah jemari Mamanya. Jemari yang selalu menjadi penenangnya kala ia bersedih. Jemari yang hampir enam bulan ini tidak pernah ia rasakan. Jemari hangat Mamanya sudah kembali. Rasanya hangat. Sama seperti dulu. Sungguh rasanya ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan untuknya.

"E-Eh, Sena-kun kenapa menangis ?" Tanya Tetsuya panik pada si kecil Akashi yang tiba-tiba terisak. "Aku rindu Mama." Ucapnya jujur disela-sela isakan. Tetsuya menatap bingung. Mencoba meminta penjelasan pada Aomine-kun, siapa tahu ia mengerti.

"Orang tuanya bercerai. Ya,sudah lama." Ucapan dusta itu mengalun lancar dari bibir Aomine. Ia berjanji akan meminta maaf pada Tetsu nanti. Ini juga demi kebaikannya.

"Bisa dikatakan, ibunya mirip dengamu Tetsu."

Tetsuya menatap bocah malang yang masih terisak di depannya. Tega sekali orang tuanya. Ibu macam apa yang menelantarkan anaknya seperti ini saat ia masih membutuhkan belaiannya.

Diangkatnya Sena dan didudukkan bocah itu di sampingnya. Tetsuya tersenyum lembut, kembali mengusap surai yang begitu lembut di jemarinya. "Jangan menangis Sena-kun. Mamanya Sena-kun pasti juga merindukan Sena-kun sekarang."

"Hiks- tapi, Mama tidak ingat pada Sena."

Aliran air asin itu diusap lembut. "Siapa yang bilang begitu, Tidak mungkin Mama Sena-kun lupa pada Sena-kun."

"Hontou?"

Tetsuya menganggukan kepalanya mantap. "Tentu. Tetsuya-nii percaya suatu hari nanti Mama Sena-kun akan datang menemui Sena-kun."

Gantian Tetsuya yang terkejut ketika mendapati manik cerulean itu terlihat nanar. Apa perkataannya salah. Sena mulai terisak lagi.

"…Bolehkah… bolehkah –aku memeluk Tetsuya-niisan ?"

Menghela nafas kecil. Tetsuya merentangkan tangannya terbuka. Mungkin memberikan kehangatan untuk sosok rapuh di depannya bukanlah hal yang salah. Lagipula, entah kenapa ia juga ingin sekali memeluk bocah di sampingnya. Sena menatap orang yang begitu dirindukannya dengan tidak percaya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mendekap tubuh itu erat. Menenggelamkan wajah mungilnya ke dalam balutan hangat sang ibunda. membiarkan emosi itu pecah, mengalir keluar bersama kasih sayang yang begitu ia rindukan. Pelukan sang Mama, aroma tubuhnya. Tidak pernah hilang sedikitpun setiap kenangan yang ia lewatkan bersama sang Mama.

"Mama…" lirihnya dalam dekapan sang Mama, tidak peduli kenyataan kalau sang Mama tidak bisa mengingatnya. Sementara Tetsuya hanya membalas pelukan itu erat. Mungkin ingatannya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tidak juga mengenal siapa bocah kecil dalam pelukannya. Namun, perasaannya karena apa. Pelukan bocah ini terasa berbeda , jemari kecil yang memeluk lehernya terasa begitu berat untuk ia lepaskan. Ada perasaan tidak rela apabila ia harus melepaskannya, seperti ia akan kehilangan rengkuhan mungil itu selamanya. Untuk itulah Tetsuya hanya bisa menikmati, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan pada sang surai merah. membiarkan sang bocah melepas rasa rindu pada sang Mama tanpa ia sadari dan tanpa menyadari tiga senyuman ikut mengembang di balik kamera pengamat.

Aomine tidak pernah menyadari, bahwa kekuatan ibu dan anaknya begitu kuat seperti ini. Meski Tetsu tidak bisa mengingat anak-anaknya. Namun, perasaan kasih seorang ibu benar-benar dapat ia rasakan dari tindakan sahabatnya itu. Dalam diam ia tersenyum tipis. ia yakin kalau Tetsu akan kembali mengingat keluarga kecilnya cepat atau lambat.

"Otou-chan aku jadi kangen Ka-chan."

Ah, bukan hanya Daisuke, Aomine jadi rindu akan sosok anak ayam kuning tercintanya.

.

 **~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIPLE SCARLET**

 **2/2**

 **Kuroko No Basket Doesn't Mine**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi is owner**

 **AKA** shi Seijuurou x **KURO** ko Tetsuya with OC!Akashi twins

 **Warning : BL, Male x Male , Yaoi, Mpreg**

 **Family, OOC dad!Akashi, OOC mom!Kuroko alur cepat, tulisan kacau, fluff(?)**

 **Don't like Don't read!**

 **A/N :** Halo semuanya. Terima kasih pada para reader yang sudah mau mampir,baca,follow, fav dan terkhusus bagi yang udah review. Saya merasa bangga sekali/hahaha. Gomen, karena baru bisa update hari ini, karena kemarin sibuk main/saya mau ketemu idola soalnya~. Seperti yang saya bilang di chapter sebelumnya, bahwa endingnya tidak terlalu cetar dan tidak ada plot twist di sini. Sehingga, saya tidak menjamin para reader sekalian akan terpuaskan dengan fict saya/lalala~ saya tidak bertanggung jawab apabila reader merasa di kecewakan/ dihajar. Dan anggaplah lelaki yang hamil itu sudah biasa/yeah! **Tidak suka. Tidak usah flame, tidak usah baca. Silahkan kembali dan Scrolling down cerita lain**./becanda. **Tidak suka. Silahkan klik kembali sebelum menyesal.** Wanna review? Klik tulisannya di bawah.

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~0o0~**

* * *

 **.**

Seichiya hari ini begitu semangat. Manik scarlet itu begitu berbinar. Sena ikut tersenyum senang dalam gandengan sang kakak kembar sejak bel pulang sekolah tadi. mereka bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah untuk sekedar ganti baju. Ransel hitam masih menggantung di pundaknya. Kalau biasanya lorong sepi rumah sakit ini selalu mengingatkannya pada hari-hari di mana sang Mama dalam kondisi buruk. Sekarang Koridor ini serasa penuh dengan bunga-bunga mawar di sisi jalannya. Ya, hari ini sedikit berbeda. Ia kembali ke rumah sakit bukan untuk memantau kondisi sang Mama seperti biasanya. Ia benar-benar akan menjenguk sang Mama, Mamanya dua hari lalu sudah memeluk adik kembarnya tanpa adanya penolakan. Dan kini giliran ia yang akan mendapatkan kesempatan memeluk Mamanya sepuas mungkin. Meskipun ia harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

Daisuke berjalan di samping mereka, merasa tidak adil karena Seichiya selalu menggandeng Sena kemana-mana. Dia kan juga ingin menggandeng tangan Sena. Kakaknya Sena itu overprotektif sama seperti ayahnya,yang ada nanti malah gunting yang melayang ke wajahnya.

Aduh, Daisuke kamu masih kecil sayang, berhitung saja dulu yang benar.

Kalau bertanya kenapa Daisuke ada di rumah sakit, itu karena sang Oka-channya juga sedang ada di sini. Ia disuruh untuk pergi ke rumah sakit bersama si kembar Akashi. Hari ini hanya si kembar yang pergi ke rumah sakit, Papa mereka masih bergelut dengan urusan kantor.

Suara cempreng yang sangat familiar di telinga Daisuke bahkan sudah terdengar meskipun jarak mereka masih sepuluh langkah dari pintu masuk. Daicchi—begitulah panggilan sang Oka-chan— sampai sekarang heran kenapa Tetsuya-niisan mau berteman dengan Oka-channya yang cerewet itu. Mungkin indra pendengaran Tetsuya-niisan sudah kebal. Daisuke masuk pertama kali, berlari menerjang sang ibu,disusul oleh Sena yang masuk setelahnya dan berjalan mendekati Tetsuya,lalu Seichiya yang masuk terakhir dengan perasaan canggung. Langkahnya tiba-tiba saja jadi terasa dipasung. Ugh, kok bisa ia jadi canggung,padahal ia hanya bertemu dengan Mamanya.

"Tetsuya nii-san, ini Sei-kun yang Sena bilang. Sei-kun ini kakak kembar Sena." Sena memperkenalkan. Menunjuk si kakak kembar.

"Konnichiwa, Seichiya-kun." Sapa Tetsuya hangat.

Deg!

Mama menyapanya, Mama memanggil namanya. Seichiya merasa lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tidak bisa menjawab sapaan sang Mama. Manik scarlet itu bertubrukan dengan iris aquamarine yang binarnya begitu ia rindukan. Ini Mamanya, ini Mamanya! Ini Mama yang ia rindukan. Bibir itu terbuka namun kembali menutup. "Mama…" suara itu begitu lirih, begitu pelan. Tetsuya memandang bingung begitu juga ketiga sosok yang lain di sana.

Seichiya mengigit bibir, memejamkan mata berusaha agar emosinya itu tidak pecah. Mencoba menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia tidak ingin menangis. Ia tidak cengeng, ini bukan waktunya menangis.

Tetsuya masih memandangi bingung. Dari yang Sena bilang kemarin, kalau ia punya seorang kakak kembar. Ia memanggilnya Sei-kun, Sena bilang Sei-kun seperti Papa, selalu bisa diandalkan saat Sena membutuhkan. Tapi keras kepala dan egois. Daisuke bilang Seichiya itu kejam dan popular di sekolah. Seichiya juga jago basket seperti Papanya dan selalu jadi kapten ketika pelajaran olahraga. Dan Daisuke selalu iri karena Sena lebih menyukai kakaknya dibanding dirinya. Untuk itulah, Tetsuya menyuruh Sena untuk mengajak Seichiya menjenguknya juga. Ia penasaran dengan sosok sang kakak kembar dan mereka memang kembar. Kembar identik dengan surai merah dengan poni hampir menutup mata. Seichiya sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan Sena. Perbedaan mereka hanya pada warna manik mata. Seichiya punya mata bulat dengan pupil yang menajam, warna rubynya semakin menambah kewibawaan yang sekilas mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Sedangkan Sena punya mata besar dengan warna cerulean yang sama persis seperti miliknya. Setelah mengingat reaksi Sena kemarin saat pertama kali bertemu dengan dirinya ,Tetsuya mengerti reaksi yang sama pasti akan dialami oleh kakak kembarnya.

Tetsuya turun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan sedikit tertatih mendekati sang surai merah yang masih memejamkan mata di dekat pintu. Mungkin benar kata Sena, kakaknya ini memang keras kepala dan entah karena alasan apalagi, Tetsuya berlutut dan langsung memeluk sosok mungil itu. Mendekapnya erat seperti mereka sudah sangat lama berpisah. Hatinya berkecambuh, bergerumuh aneh namun menyenangkan. Reaksi yang sama ketika ia memeluk Sena. Seichiya membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Mamanya memeluknya sendiri. Mamanya apakah sudah mengingatnya?

"Mama..—hiks" emosi itu tak terbendung, Setegar apapun Seichiya di mata dunia, ia tetaplah anak yang cengeng jika bersama sang Mama. ia terisak, menangis,gemetar,tidak percaya. Ia memeluk erat Tetsuya, sosok yang begitu ia rindukan keberadaannya sudah kembali. Tetsuya membiarkan Seichiya menangis sepuasnya di ceruk lehernya. Mengelus pelan punggung mungil itu. Menenangkannya. Manik azure Tetsuya melirik Sena yang berdiri di samping mereka. Ia juga ikut terisak. Tetsuya tersenyum lembut,jemari lentiknya diulurkan pada si adik. Memberi isyarat menyuruhnya ikut bergabung. Sena berlari ikut memeluk Ibunya erat. Ikut menangis bersama sang kakak kembar.

"Mama…"

Tetsuya kembali mengelus surai merah itu sayang. Sungguh Tetsuya tidak mengerti kenapa perasaanya jadi begitu sesak sekarang. Entah mengapa ia jadi ingin ikut menangis. Ia pun tidak tahu kenapa ada rasa bahagia dan lega ketika memeluk bocah asing ini. Yang Tetsuya tahu, bahwa Seichiya juga merindukan Mamanya sama seperti Sena, Tetsuya benar-benar tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana orang tua bisa tega memilih egonya dan menelantarkan anak-anaknya. Seandainya ia yang menjadi ibu mereka, sudah pasti ia tidak akan meninggalkan mereka.

Ya, Tetsuya hanya belum mengingat seberapa pentingkah dirinya bagi kedua sosok mungil bersurai merah dalam pelukannya.

Aomine Ryota ikut tersenyum sambil memangku Daisuke . Ia tidak pernah membayangkan seberat apa beban yang dirasakan oleh si kembar ketika saat-saat masa kritis sang bunda. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi pada dirinya,Daisuke,maupun Daiki. Apa kedua orang itu bisa bertahan seperti Akashicchi dan anak-anaknya? Sungguh ia berjanji akan menjaga keluarga kecilnya ini. Ryota mengusap setetes air mata yang mulai mengalir dari pelupuknya. Mungkin bagi Ryota, kejadian di depannya ini adalah telenovela yang paling pantas masuk ajang penghargaan tingkat dunia. Daisuke yang menyadari bahwa sang Oka-channya ikut terbawa suasana, menyerahkan tisu pada sang Oka-channya. Menerima itu, Ryota semakin terharu. Ia berjanji akan membahagiakan Daisuke.

"Oka-chan sayang Daicchi,suu!" Ucapnya sambil memeluk erat sang buah hati.

"Oka-chan sesak."

 **~0o0~**

* * *

 **.**

Seijuurou hari ini harus menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya untuk berada di perusahaannya. Keadaan Tetsuya sudah membaik begitu pula perusahaannya. Sempat terjadi krisis yang hampir menjatuhkan perusahaan . banyak tender-tender besar yang membatalkan kerjasamanya dengan perusahaan miliknya. Seijuurou tidak pernah habis pikir dengan para pesaingnya yang melakukan segala cara hanya untuk menjatuhkan kekuasaanya.

Untuk itulah hari ini ia hanya bisa mengunjungi rumah sakit ketika matahari sudah hampir terbenam di ufuk barat. Sekarang ia tidak perlu setiap hari datang ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengecek kondisi Tetsuya. Ia hanya mengantar pakaian dan keperluan Tetsuya yang lain, mertuanya masih berada di Tokyo dan akan pulang ketika anaknya sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan pulih. Meskipun ia belum bisa menemui Tetsuya, setidaknya ia bisa melihat senyum dan manik berbinar dari Tetsuya sekarang. Itu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan plat bertuliskan Dr. Midorima Shintarou di atas pintunya setelah mengetuk. Dilihatnya Midorima sedang membolak-balik kertas –entah apapun itu Seijuurou tidak ingin tahu- dengan sangat tekun. Ia duduk di sofa tamu tanpa suruhan sang empunya sofa.

"Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk Midorima, Tidak biasanya." Seijuurou memulai pembicaraan. Basa-basi.

Midorima hanya menanggapi datar "Kau pikir, aku ini dokter tidak punya kerjaan Akashi?"

"Ya, siapa tahu kau mulai bosan jadi dokter,Midorima."

"Tidak mungkin, nanodayo." Midorima masih tekun membolak-balik kertas yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Seijuurou mulai berjalan melewati meja kerja Midorima. Baginya ruang kerja Midorima sudah seperti ruang kerjanya sendiri dan Midorima tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu. Seijuurou membuka sedikit tirai yang menutupi kaca kecil di sana. Dari balik kaca itu ia bisa melihat istrinya sedang berbincang dengan Ryota dan juga ibunya. Manik scarletnya mengamati setiap gerak-gerik dan lekuk tubuh sang kekasih. Tetsuya sudah sembuh ternyata. Ia tersenyum tipis mengetahui kondisi baik sang istri.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya Midorima?" pertanyaan miris itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Midorima mengalihkan atensinya dari kertas sejenak. Ditatapnya sosok mantan kapten klub basket semasa SMA itu.

Midorima hanya mendesah pelan. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Seijuurou bila ia tahu kalau Tetsuya, sudah bisa melupakan traumanya. Ia tentu mengetahui setiap kejadian yang terjadi di balik kaca transparan itu. Bahkan acara mengharu biru yang terjadi tadi siang. Tapi, tanpa Midorima bilang pun Seijuurou pasti mengetahuinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi. Tadi siang anak-anakmu menjenguk Tetsuya, Nanodayo."

Seijuurou lagi, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Midorima.

"Anak-anakku? Sejak kapan?"

Midorima mengganguk mengiyakan. "Sepertinya sejak tadi siang, nanodayo. Aku pikir mereka sudah mendapat izinmu."

Seijuurou mendesah berat. Dasar keras kepala. Anak-anaknya itu benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Sepertinya mereka juga belum Pulang,nanodayo."

"Apa?" Lagi, Seijuurou mendesah penat. Tirai kelabu kembali disibak kecil, di sana ia dapat melihat jelas istrinya sedang bercengkrama hangat dengan Sena maupun Seichiya. Sena sedang duduk manis di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menikmati apel yang dikupaskan Tetsuya. sedangkan Seichiya sedang berbaring di sofa sambil membaca buku.

Tunggu.

"Midorima, Apa Tetsuya sudah mengingat semuanya?"

Midorima beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berdiri di sebelah Seijuurou."Setelah pemeriksaan yang aku lakukan sore tadi, bisa aku simpulkan Tetsuya belum ingat apapun tentang kalian, nanodayo. Kemungkinan Tetsuya hanya mengetahui kalau cerita bahwa ibu mereka berdua sudah bercerai denganmu. Mungkin Tetsuya hanya merasa iba pada anak-anakmu,nanodayo. Tapi, dibalik itu, aku yakin batin mereka bertiga saling terhubung. Jangan remehkan kekuatan batin ibu dan anak, Akashi."

Sekarang rasanya Seijuurou ingin sekali menancapkan anak guntingnya pada kening tan dari seorang Aomine Daiki. Seenaknya saja ia mengarang cerita. Tapi bila Tetsuya sudah merasa akrab pada kedua anaknya. Apakah artinya, sudah saatnya ia menunjukkan diri?

Seijuurou lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas tipis "Aku akan menjemput anak-anak. Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga mereka semua Midorima."

"Itu sudah tanggung jawabku sebagai dokter, nanodayo," Kaki jenjang berbalut celana katun hitam mulai melenggang pergi.

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku mau dititipkan mereka,nanodayo."

Ya, Midorima-sensei kami mengerti.

 **~0o0~**

* * *

 **.**

Pintu kayu di buka setelah di ketuk. Seijuurou memasang senyum charming ketika menatap ruangan. Semua atensi di dalam ruangan mengalihkan pandang pada pintu yang terbuka. Sena turun dari kasur dan berlari menerjang kaki jenjang Seijuurou.

"Papa!" Serunya riang.

"Hallo, Sena. Asik sekali bermainnya sampai lupa waktu untuk pulang." Ia mengelus surai merah itu gemas. Alhasil Sena cemberut karena surai rapi yang dibuat oleh Sang Mama rusak. "Mou, Papa Jangan diacak! Tuh kan jadi rusak." Seijuurou terkekeh kecil. Cerulean mungil itu terlihat lebih hidup sekarang. dan Seijuurou amat bersyukur atas hal itu.

Atensinya melirik pada sosok baby blue yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ah, tatapan itu. Seijuurou ingin sekali memeluknya sekarang.

"Maaf, Kalau aku menggangumu Kuroko Tetsuya-san. Ah, apa aku salah menyebutkan namamu?"

Tetsuya masih terus menatap Seijuurou sejak kedatangan sosok scarlet itu ke ruangannya. Ada suatu perasaan yang mulai bergetar aneh di hatinya. Senyuman itu,ia yakin ia tidak pernah bertemu orang asing di depannya. tapi, senyuman itu terasa begitu familiar untuknya.

"Kuroko-san?" Seijuurou memanggil kembali istrinya bingung. Tersadar dari lamunannya. Tetsuya memasang senyum ramah pada Seijuurou.

"Ah, tidak …A-Akashi-san." entah dari mana Tetsuya punya kepercayaan diri kalau orang di depannya bermarga Akashi. Tapi, tadi bukakah Sena memanggilnya Papa. Benar kan? Ia tidak salah,kan? Loh? Kok,Kenapa malah ia jadi gugup begini?

"Aku dengar anak-anakku ada di sini dari Midorima-sensei. Apa mereka merepotkanmu?" Seijuurou melangkah elegan memasuki ruangan. Memungut sebuah buku bergambar yang ia yakini milik Sena.

"Tidak Akashi-san. Mereka anak-anak yang baik. Aku senang ditemani oleh mereka." Tetsuya tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua bocah kembar yang sudah duduk kembali di tepi kasurnya.

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum dalam diamnya. Mengamati keluarganya berkumpul seperti ini, merupakan obat pelepas stress paling manjur. Ya, apabila kenyataan bahwa Tetsuyanya masih tidak mengingat mereka bertiga tidak pernah terjadi. Manik Scarlet itu berubah sendu. Bertanya-tanya sampai kapan cobaan ini terus berlanjut menimpa keluarga kecilnya. Tatapan nanar itu jelas tertangkap oleh sepasang manik azure yang sejak tadi mengamati gerak-gerik dari orang asing yang berdiri tak jauh di sebelahnya.

Tanpa sadar tangan pucat itu terangkat ingin menyentuh bahu yang terlihat begitu kaku di matanya. Namun, Tetsuya langsung tersadar dan kembali menarik tangannya jauh di atas kasur. Kenapa dengan perasaan nostalgia ini ?

"Akashi-san?" Panggil Tetsuya.

Seijuurou tersadar dari lamunannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya kecil dan kembali memasang senyum yang begitu palsu di mata Tetsuya. "Ah, maaf aku melamun."

Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti. "Apa kau mau menjemput Anak-anakmu, Akashi-san?"

Kembali manik azure itu bertubrukan dengan manik scarlet. Manik yang sama seperti maniknya Seichiya. Hanya saja, yang ini begitu tegas, begitu sarat akan emosi yang terpendam.

"Ya, aku mau menjemput mereka. Aku sempat terkejut saat mengetahui anak-anakku ada di sini,— ia menghela nafas— padahal hari ini mereka punya jadwal kursus piano di rumah. dan tidak ada satupun diantaranya meminta izin dariku." Kali ini maniknya mendelik tajam pada kedua anaknya. Merasa diintimidasi oleh sang Papa, kedua kembar Akashi mencoba mencari perlindungan dengan menaiki kasur dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Tetsuya .

"Kami lupa, Papa."ucap mereka bersamaan. Tetsuya terkekeh pelan. Padahal ia baru saja mengenal mereka berdua tapi, entah kenapa rasanya seperti sudah begitu lama mengenal si kembar..

"Kalian seharusnya meminta izin Papa kalian kalau mau pergi kemana saja. Kalau kalian diculik bagaimana?" Tetsuya menasehati sambil mengelus kedua kepala merah itu jadi suka mengelus surai kembar ini sekarang.

Seichiya dan Sena saling menatap lalu menunduk. Ya, mereka tahu kalau mereka memang salah.

"Ayo, minta maaf pada Papa kalian." Ucap Tetsuya menasehati.

"Maaf, Papa." Ucap mereka bersamaan lagi.

Tersenyum tipis, Seijuurou bergerak mendekat, mengacak surai merah kedua anakknya. "Jangan diulangi lagi, mengerti. Kalau tidak Papa akan menambah jadwal kursus kalian." Si kembar berjengit ngeri. Sekarang saja, mereka rasanya sudah kebanyakan kursus, masa harus ditambah lagi. Papanya ini kelihatannya baik, padahal kejam sekali.

"Baiklah, ayo bergegas. Ini sudah sore dan Kuroko-san harus beristirahat." Titah Seijuurou sambil menurunkan kedua anaknya dari kasur. Ia mulai mengemasi barang-barang milik anaknya yang entah mengapa bisa berserakan dimana-mana. Seijuurou begitu asik dengan acaranya sendiri sementara sang kembar tetap tidak bergerak dari tepi ranjang dan hanya mengamati pergerakan sang Papa. Sadar bahwa kedua anaknya tidak juga bergegas. Seijuurou mendengus pelan. Apalagi sekarang.

"Papa, hari ini kami menginap di sini ya?"

Menginap? Seijuurou memandang kedua anaknya heran. Memangnya ini hotel? sebenarnya Seijuurou sudah pasti memperbolehkan mereka menginap disini. Hanya saja, mereka masih tetaplah orang asing di mata Tetsuya.

"Menginap? Sena, Seichiya ini bukan hotel. Kalian akan menggangu kuroko-san nanti. Ayo kita pulang sekarang. " Seijuurou bergegas menggandeng kedua anaknya untuk segera keluar dari sana.

"Tidak mau!" kompak, mereka menghempas kuat tangan besar sang ayah. Seijuurou nampaknya harus menambah kesabarannya hanya untuk menghadapi anak-anaknya yang mulai rewel.

Kesal, Seijuurou menatap tajam kedua anaknya. "Seichiya,Sena. Pulang sekarang juga." ucapnya penuh penekanan di setiap kata. Sayangnya, kedua anaknya bukanlah orang yang gampang takut dengan aura hitam sang ayah.

"TIDAK MAU!" Seichiya, kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Untuk apa pulang kalau disini ia bisa tidur dengan Mamanya. Ia pernah bilang kalau ia tidak mau dipisahkan oleh sang Mama meskipun itu sang Papa sekalipun.

Seijuurou memijit tungkai hidungnya penat. "Tidak Seichiya, apapun alasannya. Kalian tidak boleh tidur di sini. Kuroko-san akan terganggu."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan sama sekali Akashi-san" Tetsuya menimpali. Ya, jujur saja ia senang ditemani kedua bocah merah ini.

Merasa mendapat dukungan tidak langsung dari sang mama, Seichiya semakin semangat mengalahkan sang Papa. "Lihat, Tetsuya-niisan juga tidak keberatan Papa. Sudah diputuskan aku akan menginap di sini. "

"Papa, Sena juga mau tidur di sini." Sena tidak mau kalah. Ikut bergabung dengan sang kakak. Dua lawan satu.

"Tidak, Sena. Tidak ada menginap-menginap."

"Tap—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Papa tidak menerima bantahan."

Kompak mereka memasang wajah kesal pada sang Papa. Seijuurou tanpa membuang waktu menggeret mereka untuk keluar dari kamar Tetsuya. meminta maaf pada Tetsuya karena benar-benar sudah merepotkannya. Tetsuya ikut mengantar keluarga merah ini—tetap memaksa ikut mengantar meskipun sudah dilarang oleh Seijuurou—hingga pintu masuk.

Tetsuya melambai pelan dari depan pintu kamar. Dari penglihatan Tetsuya, masih kelihatan cekcok di antara bertiganya. Ya, kalaupun kedua kembar Akashi itu menginap di kamarnya, Tetsuya juga tidak keberatan. Mungkin menyenangkan bisa tidur bersama dengan kedua anak itu. Tapi, kelihatannya Papa mereka cukup galak juga. Tetsuya terkekeh pelan ketika mengingat pertengkaran kecil keluarga tadi. Rasanya ia juga ingin punya anak.

Anak ya ?

Mendadak kepala cukup terasa pusing hanya karena memikirkan anak. Ia mendengus sebal karena berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Tidak mau berlama-lama di depan pintu, ia bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, dan membaca novel yang sempat diberikan oleh Ryota tadi siang sembari menunggu sang ibu yangmenggambil perlengkapan miliknya kembali—sebelum,sosok berkepala merah menerjang tungkai kakinya dengan suara terisak. Eh, anak ini kenapa?

Sosok itu, diketahui Tetsuya adalah Akashi Sena. Tetsuya ikut berjongkok dan mengelus kepala merah itu sayang. Meski bingung, ia berusaha tersenyum di depan bocah merah itu. "Sena-kun,Ada apa? Kenapa belum pulang?"

Wajahnya memerah, air mata itu mengalir deras dari manik ceruleannya. "Sena tidak mau pulang. Sena mau di sini, menemani Tetsuya-niisan." Ucap Sena gemetar dalam isakannya. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum tipis, ia berlutut menyamakan tinggi dengan sang bocah sembari jemari kanannya menghapus linangan air yang jatuh di pelupuk indah itu. Dari arah belakang Sena, Tetsuya mendapati dua sosok merah berlari mendekati mereka. Sena mengikuti arah di belakang punggungnya dan langsung beringsut di balik punggung Tetsuya.

"Maaf Kuroko-san, kami mengganggu waktu istirahatmu lagi." Ucap Seijuurou. Ia melirik sang anak yang bersembunyi di balik punggung sang Mama meminta perlindungan. Seijuurou menghela nafas berat. Ya, ia mencoba selalu sabar menghadapi kedua anaknya dalam masa seperti ini. "Sayang, ayo pulang."

Sena hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bersikukuh tidak ingin dia ajak pulang. Tetsuya memutar badannya untuk menatap sang bocah. "Sena-kun, Ayo ikut Papamu pulang. Tetsuya-niisan akan baik-baik saja di sini. Yuhi obaasan juga akan datang sebentar lagi. Jadi Tetsuya-niisan tidak akan kesepian. Lagipula besok Sena-kun harus sekolah,ne?"

Sena menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih merindukan Mamanya, hati kecilnya terus berteriak memaksa. Apa Papanya tidak mengerti. Lagipula Mamanya sudah tidak menolaknya lagi. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak berdekatan dengan sang Mama.

"Pokoknya tidak mau!" Sena menatap manik sang papa menantang. Sedangkan Tetsuya menatap cemas pada sosok kecil di depannya.

"Papa, izinkan kami menginap di sini. Malam ini saja." Mohon Seichiya pada sang Papa.

"Tidak, Seichiya. Jangan ikut-ikut."

"Akashi-san, biarkan mereka menginap di sini malam ini. Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan." Ucap Tetsuya pada sang kepala keluarga Akashi. Jujur saja, ia paling tidak tega melihat anak kecil sampai menangis hanya karena ingin menginap di kamarnya. ini permasalah kecil. Jadi tidak perlu sampai dibesar-besarkan.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu Kuroko-san."

"Akashi-san. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak keberatan mereka ada di sini," ucap Tetsuya, manik azurenya menatap dua bocah kembar teduh. Garis melengkung tertoreh lembut di bibirnya.

"Lagipula...entah kenapa aku juga tidak ingin mereka meninggalkanku."

Manik scarlet Seijuurou membulat. Cukup kaget dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Tetsuya barusan. Di tatapnya kedua anaknya lekat,lihatlah bahkan Seichiya sudah pindah ke rangkulan Tetsuya. Seijuurou memandang Tetsuya intens. Lalu gantian menatap sang kembar lagi. Binar di mata ketiganya terlihat sama, bulat seperti mata ras kucing anggora yang meminta ikan segar dari pasar. Mengiba. Tatapan yang sama saat ketiganya memohon untuk menikmati golden week di Kyoto tahun lalu. Tatapan triple combo yang tidak akan pernah sanggup Seijuurou tolak. Ya, Seijuurou tersudut, terpojok. Ia kalah.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh menginap." Izin resmi keluar dari bibir tegas Seijuurou.

"Hontou?" Ucap ketiganya kompak. Seijuurou mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ketiganya bersorak, lalu saling menepuk tangan, Tetsuya menepuk kedua tangannya dengan milik Seichiya, lalu dengan Sena. Seijuurou mengamati setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan ketiganya. Bahkan disaat Tetsuya tidak mengingat keluarga kecilnya, raga itu tetap memahami kebiasaan-kebiasaan sepele yang biasa ia lakukan. Dan setiap gerakan itu tertangkap jelas di manik scarletnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Seijuurou untuk mengetahui kalau Tetsuya telah terhubung erat dengan keluarga kecilnya. Senyum mengembang di paras tampan sang surai merah. Sebentar lagi, keluarga kecilnya akan kembali seperti semula.

"Tapi, ada syaratnya." Mungkin sudah giliran Seijuurou untuk mengisi pikiran Tetsuya.

Euphoria ketiga sosok di depan Seijuurou mendadak berhenti. Dengan kompak mereka menatap Seijuurou tidak suka. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, mereka bertiga benar-benar bisa kompak memusuhinya.

"Syarat apa Akashi-san?" ujar Tetsuya tanpa sedikitpun intonasi bertanya, yang bahkan bagi Seijuurou itu adalah ancaman kalau ia tidak boleh berbuat apa-apa lagi. Seijuurou mendengus sebal. Tetsuya sejak awal memang terlalu memanjakan kedua anak-anaknya.

"Syaratnya adalah aku akan ikut menginap di sini." Ya, siapa tahu Tetsuya bisa mengingat sesuatu nanti.

 **~0o0~**

* * *

 **.**

Setelah perdebatan sengit antara kedua anaknya yang tidak terima kalau sang Papa ikut menginap di kamar Mamanya dan tentu saja kali ini sang Papalah yang memenangkan pertempuran. Ya, meskipun ia hanya akan tidur di sofa . tapi, selama ia bisa melihat binar bahagia di ketiga manik orang yang dicintainya, itu sudah cukup baginya. Untunglah kamar tempat perawatan Tetsuya besar. Ada dua tempat tidur yang disediakan di sini. Sayangnya, kedua anak-anaknya akan tidur satu kasur dengan istrinya, sedangkan kasur yang lain akan digunakan oleh mertuanya.

Malam semakin larut namun semua sosok di dalam kamar bernomor 411 masih terjaga. Kedua bocah kembar masih asik bermain dengan Tetsuya, sedangkan Seijuurou masih asik bercengkrama dengan mertuanya. Kehangatan itu begitu terasa, Kuroko Yuhi sempat terkejut saat mengetahui sang menantu dan kedua cucunya ada di kamar sang anak dan berniat untuk menginap di sana. Tapi, melihat binar kebahagian itu kembali hadir di manik baby blue sang anak tunggal. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Binar itu telah kembali dan keluarga kecil ini sebentar lagi pasti akan kembali berkumpul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'MAMA, SAKITT!'

'SENA! Kenapa tubuhmu basah—Mama, dahi sena berdarah!'

'Sei-kun,-hiks- Sakitt.'

'Sena bertahanlah!'

'Mama, kita harus membawa Sena ke rumah sakit sekarang.'

'Mama, jangan Mama!"

PRAANGGG

'PAPAAAAAAA!'

'Astaga, apa yang terjadi—Tetsuya, ada apa ini?'

'Astaga, Sena kepalamu berdarah—Seichiya, kenapa lenganmu bisa terluka begini?'

'Papa sakitt…'

'Bertahanlah sayang.'

'Papa, kita harus membawa Sena ke rumah sakit.'

'TETSUYA/MAMA!

 **~0o0~**

* * *

 **.**

Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya dalam kondisi terduduk, keringat mengalir deras dari kulitnya, parasnya pun begitu pucat. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia mengalami tremor hebat. Nafasnya memburu, dadanya terasa sesak dan perutnya terasa mual sekali. Kepalanya terasa berat sekali dan air matanya ikut mengalir dari pelupuk. Ia terisak. Mimpi itu sangat menakutkan baginya. Mimpi yang masih sama dengan kemarin, mimpi yang membuatnya bahkan merasa takut hanya untuk menutup mata. Darah, teriakan,kaca,pisau dan tiga sosok bersurai merah. Tetsuya berpikir mimpi itu memanglah sebuah bunga tidur. Namun, kali ini berbeda.

Ya,Tetsuya mengingat semuanya. Ia sudah mengingat semuanya.

Kapan kejadian itu, teriakan-teriakan itu benar-benar terekam jelas di dalam ingatannya. Ia mengingat semua, siapa ketiga sosok adalah orang yang sangat begitu berarti baginya. Sosok yang begitu dicintainya. Diliriknya kedua sosok mungil yang sedang berbaring di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ia tidak percaya,Tetsuya percaya kalau semua itu memang hanya bunga tidurnya. Tidak mungkin ia berniat membunuh anaknya sendiri. Tangan kanan miliknya meraih sosok Seichiya gemetar. Disibaknya selimut hangat yang menutupi tubuh sang anak. Manik azure itu membulat, dengan jelas ia melihat bekas luka memanjang yang sudah kering di lengan kirinya yang tertutup piyama . Itu membuat ulu hatinya serasa di tonjok keras, ia semakin merasa ingin muntah saat menemukan luka yang mulai mengering di pelipis Sena. Ia meriang hebat, perutnya terasa di kocok dengan sangat kuat. Mimpi itu kembali terniang, begitu jelas dan begitu nyata. Buru-buru Tetsuya menuruni tempat tidur. Tergesa-tega menuju kamar mandi, menghiraukan Seijuurou di sofa yang tidak sengaja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hoekk… hoekk…"

Tetsuya tidak dapat menahan gejolak aneh di perutnya, bayang-bayang mimpi tadi masih terlihat jelas, semakin lama ingatan kejadian nyata itu terlintas di benaknya, bagaimana bisa ia melukai anak-anak yang begitu di cintainya. Bukankan ia sudah berjanji tidak akan melukai anak-anak. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti. Ia terduduk lemas di depan kloset. Kepalanya sungguh sakit bukan main, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya tidak peduli kuman ataupun sekotor apa kloset itu. Ia sungguh tidak berdaya, tangisnya tidak bisa ia bendung. Hatinya sakit, ia merinding setengah mati. Tetsuya menangis dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Seijuurou panik bukan main saat mendapati istrinya nampak sesegukan dan gemetar di pinggir kloset. Dengan cepat ia mendekati Tetsuya, menguncang pelan bahu mungil itu. "Tetsuya!" panggilnya.

Mendapati bahu itu berjengit saat ia memanggil tadi, Seijuurou tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan istrinya.

Tetsuya perhalan menoleh, manik azure itu membola saat mendapati ruby cemas yang sungguh familiar olehnya. Air matanya mengalir deras ketika mendapati suaminya ada di sana. "S-Seijuurou-kun?"

Seijuurou-kun ?

Manik ruby Seijuurou gantian membulat. Tidak, ia tidak salah dengar. Istrinya memanggil nama kecilnya, bukan menyebut marganya. Jangan – jangan…

"Tetsuya, K-kau sudah mengingat semuanya." Hati-hati, Seijuuro bertanya pada sang kekasih. Ia tidak ingin berharap banyak,mereka baru bertemu hari ini. Tapi,melihat reaksi sang istri yang kembali menangis terisak, Seijuurou tahu Tetsuya-nya sudah mengingat semuanya.

"…Sei-kun, aku..aku ini pembunuh" Lirihnya di sela-sela isaknya.

Seijuurou mungkin merasa senang, Tetsuyanya akhirnya bisa mengingatnya kembali. Tapi, sungguh hatinya begitu cemas sekarang. ia tahu apa penyebab sang kekasih berbicara seperti itu. Dengan hati-hati Seijuurou merangkul sang istri, memeluknya dalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya. Ia tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya memeluk Tetsuya, mengelus surai biru mudanya lembut. Menyalurkan segala rasa aman pada pemuda baby blue dalam dekapannya,membiarkan Tetsuya menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam rengkuhannya. Jujur, Seijuurou sangat merasa bersalah pada Tetsuya. Ya, seandainya ia bisa lebih peka. Seandainya ia tidak terjebak, semua ini tidak akan terjadi dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Tetsuya, tenanglah., kau bukan pembunuh," Seijuurou tak peduli tetsuya terus meronta dalam pelukannya."ini bukan salah Tetsuya, ini semua… salahku." Kepala baby blue semakin direngkuh dalam oleh Seijuurou.

"Ini semua salahku, Tetsuya tidak bersalah sama sekali." Seijuurou berbisik lirih di telinga Tetsuya. kepala biru itu tidak henti-hentinya ia hujani dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, sementara Tetsuya terus menyangkal bahwa ia yang jelas salah dengan percobaan pembunuhan pada buah hatinya sendiri. "Aku melukai mereka Seijuurou-kun, aku pembunuh."

Wajah pucat sang istri ditangkupkan dalam kepala tangan besar milik sang pria. Seijuurou tersenyum tipis sembari menghapus lelehan bening di paras kacau sang istri. "Hei Tetsuya, berhenti menangis. Lihat aku!" Tetsuya menurut dan memandang manik ruby kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu, ini bukan salahmu,"Seijuurou menghela nafas"… ini semua salahku."

"Tidak! Aku yang melukai mereka, ini bukan salah Sei-kun."

Manik ruby itu memandang Tetsuya sendu. Rasa bersalah kembali mengikat di hatinya."Apa Tetsuya ingat, apa yang menyebabkan Tetsuya melukai anak-anak?" Tetsuya diam sesaat, manik azurenya mengecil saat ingatan hari itu memenuhi kepalanya. Hari di mana foto dan surat kaleng yang memenuhi kotak surat merusak segalanya. Merusak keutuhan keluarganya. ia kembali menatap nanar pada Seijuurou. Tetsuya begitu merasa sakit sekarang. Ia sungguh tidak akan sanggup mengingat kenangan pahit itu. Tetsuya kembali menangis.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud apapun. Perasaanku murni hanya untuk Tetsuya." Seijuurou lagi merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu. Tetsuya tak berbicara apapun. Ia hanya memeluk lengan Seijuurou yang melingkari bahunya erat. Berharap rasa sesak dan perih dihatinya segera menghilang. Berharap bahwa Seijuurou benar-benar tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian lagi

"Sei-kun, beri tahu aku kalau semua itu hanya rekayasa semata." Tetsuya berucap lirih di sela isakannya, mencoba mempercayai sang suami. Seijuurou melepas rengkuhannya. Kedua pasang manik itu kembali bertabrakan saling mendalami kebenaran dan keraguan yang terdapat disana.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan Tetsuya. Aku dijebak. Orang-orang brengsek itu akan melukai kau dan anak-anak. Aku kacau Tetsuya. Pikiranku tidak pernah bisa fokus jika itu menyangkut keselamatan kalian semua," Seijuurou tidak akan pernah bosan untuk terus memeluk pemuda didepannya ini. "kejadian ini diluar prediksiku Tetsuya. Aku sangat putus asa, aku seperti orang bodoh Tetsuya. Aku sungguh tidak berguna tanpamu."

Tetsuya tentu mengingat betul bagaimana fitnah itu membuat dirinya bertengkar hebat dengan Seijuurou. Saat itu ia terlalu kalut hanya untuk mempercayai belahan jiwanya, terlalu sakit hanya untuk berfikir jernih. Akibatnya, sungguh fatal. Begitu mengerikan hanya untuk ia ingat. Tetsuya sungguh terlalu egois,hanya memikirkan perasaannya tanpa melihat sekeliling yang juga mencemaskannya. Membuatnya mematahkan ikrar janji yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia pegang. Menenggelamkannya pada kenangan masa lalu. Masa lalu yang menyebabkannya menjadi pelaku kriminalitas kepada anak-anaknya sendiri.

Tetsuya tidak ingin berkata-kata lagi. Ia sudah mengingat segalanya. Ia pelaku sekaligus korban. Ia mengerti bahwa selama ini Seijuuroulah yang sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk selalu disisinya,ia menyadari selama ini Seijuurou harus berusaha keras menjaga keutuhan keluarga mereka. Semuanya,semua hal yang seharusnya menjadi kewajibannya,Seijuurou menggantikan semua perannya tanpa sungkan. Sungguh Tetsuya bersyukur bisa mengenal Seijuurou. seharusnya ia tidak mudah percaya pada selembar foto, seharusnya ia lebih mempercayai suaminya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Maaf… maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku lebih percaya pada Sei-kun. Maafkan aku."Tetsuya lagi-lagi menangis. Namun kali ini adalah tangisan haru, tangisan lega. Jemari kecilnya membalas pelukan sang surai scarlet. Kepala baby bluenya ia tenggelamkan dalam kehangatan dada bidang sang belahan jiwa.

Ruang berkeramik putih itu begitu hening setelahnya. Hanya suara isakan dan kata maaf yang terdengar lirih dan semakin lama berganti menjadi hembusan nafas teratur hingga Seijuurou merasa pelukan di punggungnya melonggar dan menemukan paras letih sang istri yang terlelap di dadanya. Jemari kokohnya mengelus pipi basah itu perlahan, senyuman hangat terpasang di bibir pria tampan. Sekali lagi ia mengecup surai baby blue itu sayang, sebelum menggendong Tetsuya bridal style keluar dari tempat lembab itu menuju kasurnya dan membaringkan kembali sang istri di tengah kedua anak kembarnya. Tidak lupa membetulkan selimut menutupi ketiga sosok berlian miliknya dan membubuhkan ciuman singkat pada setiap sosok yang begitu ia cintai. Senyuman itu tidak juga lepas dari bibirnya sejak tadi.

Esok akan menjadi hari yang selama ini ditunggu oleh Seijuurou . Ah, mungkin bukan hanya Seijuurou. Sungguh ia tidak sabar melihat reaksi si kembar dan mertuanya ketika mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada Tetsuya.

"Oyasuminasai, aku mencintai kalian semua."

* * *

~ **END~**

* * *

 **A/N :** yeeyy, akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana. Garing krenyes-kreyes bukan? anda merasa kecewa? Kalau begitu jangan salahkan saya../wkwk. Apa reader-san sudah bisa menebak apa yang menyebabkan Tet-chan kita tersayang jadi gila/ semoga sudah ketebak ya. saya, tidak ingin menjelaskan seluruh peristiwanya/marilah kita saling tebak-menebak bersama. See u next in another akakuro's story~

 **Wanna Review ?**


End file.
